


Понедельник начинается в Ноттингеме

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Шерифу Вейзи опять не спится...





	Понедельник начинается в Ноттингеме

Робину не спалось - в голове бродили странные мысли. Следовало, наконец, поговорить с Гисборном и попытаться объясниться. Сообщать команде о своих намерениях навестить "шерифова прихвостня" он не стал, дабы избежать ненужных расспросов. Да и, в конце-концов, это дело касалось только двоих - его и Гая. Луна ярко светила над макушками деревьев, в низинах сгущался туман. Робин незаметно выбрался из лагеря и направился в Ноттингем. Заблудиться он не боялся, ибо знал дорогу и окрестности с детства. Добравшись до замка, предводитель шервудских партизан тихо перебрался через крепостную стену и осмотрелся. На площади явно что-то происходило.  
\- Мнэ-э-э... котлеты стащил валет, - послышался чей-то голос.

Леди Мэриан проснулась от того, что сквозь неплотно прикрытые ставни просачивался лунный свет. Захотелось пить. Глиняный кувшинчик на столе оказался пустым - нерадивая служанка забыла принести травяной чай. Решив спуститься на кухню, девушка быстро оделась, накинула шаль и вышла из комнаты. Проходя по наружной галерее, бросила взгляд в окно. Там, на площади кто-то обстоятельно откашливался. Гай Гисборн, скрестив руки, стоял, прислонившись к дереву.  
\- Ну-с, так... - Сказал хорошо поставленный мужской голос. - Дама бубён варила бульон...

Мэриан, спустившись с крыльца, подошла к рыцарю.  
\- Сэр Гай?  
Он обернулся.   
\- Мэриан? Вы почему не спите?   
Девушка растерянно посмотрела на рыцаря, и перевела взгляд на площадь, по которой прохаживался шериф Ноттингема.  
\- Я... Хотела спуститься на кухню, и... Вейзи опять собрался на ночную прогулку?  
Гай кивнул и опустился на стоящую неподалеку скамью.  
\- Угу. Хорошо, что не свалился с лестницы, свернув себе шею. Доказывай потом Джасперу и Его Высочеству, что шерифа не укокошили добрые горожане.  
Рыцарь притянул девушку и усадил рядом, укрыв своим плащом.  
\- Холодно уже, моя леди. Но вы все равно не уйдете, верно? А это может затянуться надолго.

Робин пригнулся, как под обстрелом, и пошёл на голоса.

\- Ну-с, так, - продолжал вещать мужской голос. - В некотором королевстве, в некотором государстве, был-жил король, по имени... мнэ-э... Ну, в конце концов, неважно. Скажем, мнэ-э... Генрих. У него было три сына-королевича. Или четыре? Нет, все-таки три. Первый... мнэ-э-э... Третий был дурак, а вот первый? Ладно, начнем сначала... Было у отца три сына - старший умный был детина, средний сын - и так, и сяк, младший - ясное дело, Иван-дурак...

Робин подобрался к крыльцу и выглянул. На скамье возле дерева сидели Гай и Мэриан.  
Спиною к ним стоял в глубокой задумчивости, Вейзи в своей любимой пижаме, меховой безрукавке и шлепанцах. В его руке было зажато помятое перо. Шериф смотрел себе под ноги и тянул: "Мнэ-э-э..." Потом он тряхнул головой, заложил руки за спину и, слегка сутулясь, плавным шагом пошел в сторону от дуба.  
\- Хорошо... - говорил Вейзи сквозь зубы. - Бывали-живали граф и графиня. У них был один сын... мнэ-э... дурак, естественно.  
Шериф с досадой отбросил перо и, весь сморщившись, потер лоб.  
\- Отчаянное положение, - проговорил он. - Ведь кое-что помню! "У Ноттингема дуб зеленый..." Откуда бы это? "...И лучник на ветвях сидит." - Потом, естественно - турнир, серебряная стрела, хвост за хвост, глаз за глаз! Все равно ты не уйдешь от нас... - Вейзи сардонически засмеялся, потом вздохнул.  
\- Есть еще такая болезнь - склероз, - сообщил он неизвестно кому.

Он снова вздохнул, повернул обратно к дереву и запел: "Что за дети нынче, право... мнэ-э... никакой на них управы..."  
Он в третий раз вздохнул и некоторое время шел молча. Поравнявшись с дубом, он вдруг немузыкально заорал: "Такая, сякая, сбежала из дворца..."  
В руках у него вдруг оказалась лютня - никто даже не заметил, где он ее взял. Он отчаянно ударил рукой по струнам и заорал еще громче, словно бы стараясь заглушить музыку:  
\- "Ма-а н-а-ату со-о-ле,  
чиу бе-е-лло о-о-ине,  
о со-о-ле мио, ста нфронт а те!  
О соле, о соле мио,  
ста нфронт а те, ста нфронт а те!".

Он замолк и некоторое время шагал, молча стуча по струнам. Потом тихонько, неуверенно запел:  
\- "Ой, та-а-ам, на-а го-о-ори,  
ой, та-ам, на кру-у-утий,  
ой, та-ам си-и-ди-ило,  
па-ра го-лу-би-ив... "

Мэриан истерически всхлипнула.  
Шериф повернул к дубу, прислонил к нему лютню и почесал в затылке.- Труд, труд и труд, - сказал он. - Только труд! 

Он снова заложил руки за спину и пошел влево от дерева, бормоча:  
\- Дошло до меня, о великий государь, что в славном городе мнэ-э... в каком-то городе... жил-был граф, по имени... - Он потер лоб и злобно зашипел. - Вот с этими именами у меня особенно отвратительно! Этьен... Ричард... Кто-то оф откуда-то... Н-ну хорошо, скажем, Генрих. Генрих оф... мнэ-э... Генрихович. Все равно не помню, что было с этим графом, и откуда он. Ну и пес с ним, начнем другую.

Невольные слушатели в оцепенении смотрели, как злосчастный шериф бродит около дуба то вправо, то влево, бормочет, откашливается, подвывает, мычит, хватается от напряжения за голову - словом, мучается несказанно. Диапазон знаний его был грандиозен. Ни одной сказки и ни одной песни он не знал больше чем наполовину, но зато это были русские, французские, английские, валлийские, кельтские, итальянские, по-моему, даже арабские, китайские и африканские сказки, легенды, притчи, баллады, песни, романсы и припевки... Склероз приводил его в бешенство, несколько раз он бросался с кулаками на ствол дуба, хрипел и плевался, и глаза его при этом горели, как у дьявола, а последние оставшиеся волосы на голове вставали дыбом. Но единственным стихотворением, которое он знал до конца, было, к немалому возмущению опального графа, "Робин Бобин Барабек" в переводе Чуковского, а единственной песенкой, которую он связно спел - "В траве сидел кузнечик", да и то с некоторыми купюрами.

Постепенно - видимо, от утомления - речь его обретала все большую неразборчивость и заунывность. "Из чего только сделаны ма-а-альчики, - пел он, ма-а-льчики, из... мнэ-э... э... мнэ-а-а-у!.. колючек, раку-у-ушек... мны-ыа-у-а-у! из зеленых ля-а-агу-у-ушек..." В конце концов он совершенно изнемог, сел на мостовую и некоторое время сидел так, понурив голову.  
Немного погодя послышался тихий всхрап - шериф Ноттингемский заснул. Гай сделал знак ожидавшим невдалеке двум стражникам. Мартин и Том осторожно подхватили спящего шерифа и понесли милорда в его покои. Позади них, позевывая в кулак, плелся Алан с лютней под мышкой.

Кажется, до следующего понедельника можно будет спать спокойно.

***

Гай ввалился в свою комнату с одним желанием - рухнуть на кровать и заснуть.  
В окне маячила чья-то тень.   
\- Гуд? Какого черта тебе здесь надо?  
Разбойник спрыгнул с подоконника.  
\- Я того... это... - Робин помялся и пробормотал: - Поговорить пришел.   
\- Другого времени не нашлось? - скривился Гай, садясь на кровать и стаскивая осточертевшие за день сапоги.  
\- Я собирался, правда. Но все как-то... А сейчас иду, смотрю - шериф. Да уж... - Робин вздрогнул. - Я вообще, извиниться хотел. И за день осады, и... и тот случай, в детстве. Дурак я был тогда...

Рыцарь исподлобья взглянул на разбойника и ничего не ответил.  
Молчание затягивалось. Локсли переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- Гай? - Робин неуверенно окликнул давнего приятеля по имени. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Двадцать или чуть меньше...  
Гисборн потер переносицу.  
\- Гуд, ты... вот что... Не высовывайся со своими людьми из леса, хотя бы неделю. Именинничек... - фыркнул Гай. - Шериф еще третьего дня озаботился вашими похоронами.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вейзи, говорю. Нанял толпу дикарей, чтобы обеспечили всем вам похороны... Не знаю, где и как. Прибыли сегодня по Западной дороге. А теперь проваливай, спать хочу. Завтра опять дел по горло.  
\- Гай?   
\- Смена караула, - рыцарь кивнул на окно. - Тебе лучше уйти сейчас.  
\- Я что еще сказать-то хотел...  
\- Вали уже! - рявкнул Гисборн.   
Робин отступил к окну.  
\- Ты, это... Приходи, если что.

В ответ раздалось глухое рычание и полетел сапог. Судя по невнятным ругательствам, он попал в цель.  
Тень в окне исчезла.  
Что ж. Похоже, теперь действительно можно будет заснуть.


End file.
